In certain scenarios, a cameraman may not be practical or available in order to point a camera. Rather, a motorized targeting system may be desired that points a camera at a particular subject. Such an arrangement may allow for video or still capture of a subject, despite the subject moving. However, keeping the camera targeted on the subject can be a difficult task, especially when various obstacles are present in the vicinity of the motorized targeting system and/or the subject. Of particular difficulty may be the situation where obstacles are located between the motorized targeting system and the subject.